


isa pang araw

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: istorya kung saan si chan ang pinakasalan, pero si seungkwan ang tunay na minahal.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	isa pang araw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ppchawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppchawa/gifts).



> henlo, ren!! para sa'yo 'to hahahaha 😭

pinapanood ni chan kung paano unti-unting nauupos ang kandila sa gitna ng lamesa.

it was supposed to be a nice dinner for both chan and wonwoo as they surpass the third year of their marriage. he prepared a candlelit dinner pero anong oras na ay hindi pa rin umuuwi ang asawa niya.

chan wanted to cry. after the heartbreak by brielle von hugel plays on the background kaya mas lalo siyang nattrigger. ang pagkakaalala niya, inayos niya yung playlist niya kagabi into songs na mellow and depicts love, kaya gusto mang magtaka kung bakit may break up song na nasama, hinayaan niya na lang.

naalis ang tingin niya sa upos na kandila nang marinig ang pamilyar na tunog ng kanilang sasakyan. 'nakauwi na si wonwoo.' 

hindi gumalaw si chan sa kinauupuan at sinundan lang ng tingin ang lalaking pumasok sa kusina, pero hindi siya nilingon. chan knew he's well aware of his presence kaya nagsalita ito.

"kumain ka na?" tahimik niyang tanong habang umiinom ito ng tubig.

"hmm. kumain kami ng mga katrabaho ko kanina." matapos ilapag ang baso sa lababo, ay saka lang ito lumingon sa kaniya. 

kita ang gulat sa mga mata ni wonwoo nang mapansin sa wakas ang mga pagkain na nakahanda.

"chan…" lalapit na sana si wonwoo sa kaniya nang tumayo siya bigla at mabagal na inayos ang mga nakahain.

"we can just eat this tomorrow. ilalagay ko na lang sa ref, tapos initin mo na lang for breakfast." chan wanted to pat himself on the back for not breaking down in front of his husband.

nanginginig niyang nililipat sa tupperwares ang mga pagkain nang makaramdam ng yakap mula sa kaniyang likuran.

"happy anniversary, chan. i'm really sorry." halik sa gilid ng ulo ang natanggap niya, pagkatapos ay umalis na si wonwoo para magpahinga.

the warmth in his embrace was there, but it was too quick that chan almost didn't notice. and as he replays wonwoo's greetings to him, napatanong siya kung masaya nga ba? kung masaya pa ba sila? 

...at kung puro paghingi na lang ba ng tawad ang maririnig mula sa lalaki.

♣️

pagod na si chan.

kaya naman matapos magligpit ay naglinis ito ng katawan at pumunta na sa kwarto nilang mag-asawa. wonwoo must be asleep already. ganoon naman palagi. it happens not just on their anniversary but on normal days as well. nasanay na lang siya.

maliit niyang binuksan ang pinto para silipin ang asawa at makasigurado, but he was taken aback instead on what he saw and heard.

wonwoo's back was turned from the door. hawak nito ang phone at may pinapanood na video. the voices from it were all too familiar on his ears.

"tingin kasi dito!"  
"ayaw! ang panget ko nga ngayon, wag ka mag-video!"  
"hindi ka lang naman ngayon panget, ah! dali lingon na!"  
"hayop ka talaga! pasalamat ka mahal kita."  
"oh e di thank you."

...it was his husband's… and seungkwan's. wonwoo was watching their video that was taken ten years ago.

his heart shattered upon the realization that washed over his system. unti-unti niyang sinarado ang pinto at bumaba sa sala tsaka ay tahimik na naupo sa gitna ng malaking sofa.

as he stare into nothingness, bumalik sa alaala ni chan ang lahat. ang mga pangyayari bago sila nagsimula.

ten years ago, when wonwoo and seungkwan broke up, the former was a mess. beyond shattered even. and he… he was there. he became wonwoo's support system through the process of healing. he never left his side. alam niya lahat ng kuwento ng dating magkasintahan mula simula hanggang dulo. walang itinago si wonwoo sa kaniya.

for four years, he endured all the drunken mistakes. the call for his first love's name whenever something happens to them. binuo niya ito nang walang pagaalinlangan kahit siya pa mismo ang maubos. 

he was so patient with him. wala, eh. ganon siguro talaga pag mahal mo. kaya mong intayin kahit gaano katagal. that's why when finally, wonwoo saw him and his intentions, he grabbed the opportunity to show him that out there, someone still cares and loves him. na after seungkwan, kaya pa nitong bumuo ng kinabukasan kasama siya.

when they became a couple, he was the happiest. finally, wonwoo is his. he always thought that he was worth the wait. he was worth all the pain. na after everything that happened, wonwoo finally learned to love him.

but at times like this, napapa second guess si chan. na baka through the course of their relationship, na-mistake lang ni wonwoo yung comfort sa pagmamahal. kasi siya yung nandiyan, eh. pwede ring dahil sa awa. o baka naman kawalan ng choice? hindi niya na rin alam.

"chan?" he woke up from his reverie when he heard his husband's voice. sinundan niya ito ng tingin mula pagbaba ng hagdan hanggang sa makaupo ito sa tabi niya.

"bakit di ka pa umaakyat? tulog na tayo, gabing-gabi na." he know that wonwoo still cares. he can hear it in his voice. hopeful na naman tuloy siya about sa relasyon nila. pero hindi siya manhid, and he's about to do something stupid.

"won…"

"hmm?"

"mahal mo pa?"

**Author's Note:**

> first part is done! i actually planned this to be a drabble lang pero i'm not good with writing all at once ng mahaba, so i decided to divide it into three parts na lang agsksjskdjs.
> 
> di ko alam kailan ko masusulat/mapopost yung mga kasunod. pero ayun huhuhu
> 
> salamat ng marami sa pagbabasa :((
> 
> kung may gusto kayong sabihin:   
> twt: @Ietterstojoshua (w/capital i)  
> cc: letterstojihoon 
> 
> hehehe


End file.
